Overdose
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Gavner is sick and Kurda is worried. Darren and Crepsley just made everything worse for him. Gavner/Kurda with slight Crepsley/Darren.


**Author's note:** Please be nice to me, English isn't my first language and my grammar isn't perfect^^; I don't even know whether I should be writing this or not but my fangirl side said 'hell yes'!

Please drop a review~ I would really appreciate them :D

**WARNING : CORNINESS OF JOKE! NO LIKEY NO READ! This is AU, nothing to do with the original plot, so...**

* * *

**Overdose**

"Gavner? It's night already. Didn't you said you want to go hunting for a bit?" Kurda opened the lid of Gavner's black coffin.

"Mmnh..." He shifted, burrying his head to a comfortable side of a coffin. "Maybe later." He whispered, barely audible.

Kurda tilted his face sideways and he crouched near the coffin. "I want to go hunting as well, come on." He grabbed Gavner's right arm but he pulled it back to its original place with a loud groan.

"Go away, Kurda, I'm not feeling up to it."

Kurda paused and stared at the other vampire. His face was slightly red and he breathes lighter than ever. He put his hand on the vampire general's forehead. "Gavner, Gavner is having a fever." He said mockingly.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled.

The blond vampire took a deep breath and looked at a vacant bed. "Jump to the bed, will you?"

Gavner shook his head lightly. "I like it here better. Snuggy."

"But it's cold inside, isn't it?" Kurda asked, answered by the wind. He sighed and threw a blanket into the coffin. "Make a good use of this." He said, looking at the other vampire. Looks like a baby. He smiled on that thought. "I'll be back." Kurda stood up, wore his blue cloak and went out the door to hunt.

A few minutes later, he came back inside, bringing approximately a glass of fresh blood with him. He walked to Gavner's room straightaway Gavner turned his head. "You're quick." He mumbled.

"Stop mumbling." Kurda spat. He handed the glass of blood to the vampire general.

"Feed me." Gavner chuckled and watched Kurda rolled his eyes. "Kidding." He snatched the glass and drank all the red liquid inside until the last drop of it.

There was a knock on the door. "Just have a rest, Gavner." Kurda stood and opened the door. "Ah, Larten and Darren. Come on in." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Crepsley said humbly. "Where is the noisiest one?" He asked, referring to Gavner's breath and snore.

"He's sick." Kurda smiled. "Just let him rest for a while."

"Gavner's sick?" Darren asked. "What ilness?"

"Normal fever. Should be fine by tomorrow."

Crepsley wagged his index finger. "No, you do not say that. You have to prepare for the worst situation." He said, followed by Darren's nod. "Do you have any medicine?"

Kurda shook his head. "If I do then I'll just give it to him. It's like one in the morning now, every stores are closed. And I don't think normal human medicines will work on vampires."

Crepsley closed his eyes and crossed his arms, thinking. "Why do you not _do_ him?"

Kurda almost choked on his own spit. "You're kidding me. He's a sick vampire, not some healthy guy who needs attention... if I do him then I might catch the fever as well..."

The orange-haired vampire shook his head. "Kurda, you have to be more caring to Gavner. You should not think about yourself only."

"You said that _doing _him in this situation is caring? What if Darren caught a fever? Would you do _it_ to him?"

Crepsley paused for a few moments. "If it means that he will recover from his sickness then, why not?"

"But doing _that _will not heal someone!" Kurda objected.

Darren tugged his mentor's red cloak, "Mr Crepsley, is that true? If you have someone to _do _you when you're sick, you will be recovered?"

"I believe so."

"So, is vampires' semen holds that kind of power?" Darren beamed. "Cool! I want to have that power as well!"

"What have you done to this boy, Larten?" Kurda sighed. "Darren, don't listen to your mentor, he's not a really good teacher." Unfortunately, Darren was not listening, he was too excited to.

"Kurda, Kurda! Can I play with your X-Box?" Darren smiled wide when he saw the other vampire nodded. "Let's play, Mr Crepsley!"

"Yes, yes." Crepsley sighed. "Kurda, be a responsible boyfriend." He glared.

"I should've throw you out when I have the chance."

"Kurda!"

"You're going to wake Gavner up. Please be quiet." Kurda whispered and he walked into the vampire general's room. He was sitting on his coffin.

"It's getting noisy outside?" He rubbed his head.

"Darren and Larten."

"Oh." He smiled with a red face (because of the fever, dammit). Kurda snapped, he was about to hug Gavner and give kisses all over him but he calmed himself down. All Gavner need is a peaceful rest and as long as the two troublemakers are here then, he will not get it.

"Kurda!" Crepsley shouted.

"Yes, old man!" Kurda took a deep breath and with his palm, he smacked Gavner on his lap, trying to get the 'noise'.

"Ow!" Again, "OW!" again, "Kurda!" again, "Stop it!" aga-

"Ow!" Kurda groaned when Gavner caught his arm. "Gavner, it hurts! Owow!"

"Why are you doing it to me? What did I do to you?" He complained.

Kurda rolled his eyes and he stood up, "wait here." He closed the door to Gavner's room and sat behind Crepsley, who is playing x-Box with Darren. "_It_ doesn't work, Larten." He mumbled, watching the vampires in front of him playing Mario Kart Arcade.

"You tried it?" He asked, slightly tilting his body to a side, following the car's direction.

"I think you heard it quite well."

"It was too quick, though."

"The point is I did _it_." Kurda said, slightly annoyed.

"Then, try covering him up with warm, wet towels. Or stick ginger on his butt."

This time, Kurda really choked on his own spit. "I wouldn't do such thing, Larten. What possessed you to say something as stupid as that?"

"Yay! I win!" Darren jumped in excitement. "And what about ginger? Is that some ancient vampires remedy to heal fever?" He beamed, once again.

"Seba once told me that." Crepsley said, clicking on the 'play again' button. "Rematch."

Kurda face-palmed himself. "He's obviously joking around..."

"So, do you have ginger in the refrigerator?" Crepsley asked while getting ready for the race again.

Kurda shook his head, lying.

Darren hit the pause button and rummaged through his pocket. "This will do?" He handed something.

"Ginger candy, now with 10% less sugar." Kurda read aloud.

"That should do the trick." Crepsley added.

"See!" Darren threw the candy to the vampire in front of him. "Take it and put it on Gavner's butt!"

"Are you guys being serious?" No response, it means super serious. "You eat the candy, not put it on someone's butt!"

"Kurda!" Crepsley roared, once again.

"In hell I would do that!"

"I will do it, then!" Crepsley roared, snatching the candy away from Kurda's hands. He smacked the door to Gavner's room open.

"No!" Kurda yelled. However, before he could run and hit Crepsley, Darren has pulled his hands.

"Play with me." He smiled.

"You guys are demon!"

"Gavner! We shall do this." Crepsley said, ripping the package off the ginger candy thing.

"W-what is this?" The vampire general trembled, sweats start running down his face as soon as he saw the furious face of Crepsley.

...

...

...

...

"Oh, so you're better now?" Kurda sighed in relief, sitting next to Gavner.

"Yes, after I drank the blood you gave, I feel better, gradually." He grinned, sucking on the ginger candy. "Good thing I put up a fight before Larten could take my pants off..."

Crepsley's face turned red in embarrassment. Darren looked at his mentor and he smiled.

"Hm? Larten? Your face is red." Kurda put his hand on the vampire's forehead. "You have a bad fever..."

"I do not!" He objected.

"It's even worse than Gavner's." He added (the fever is not too bad, actually).

"Is that right, Mr Crepsley?" Darren asked with a worried tone. "You should have a rest! I'm going to get a ginger and stick it up your butt! Kurda, do you have some?"

"Yes, yes, I do, Darren." Kurda smirked. "Let me get you some." He stormed to the kitchen and handed Darren a handful of ginger. "Larten, you should rest!" Kurda forces, he pushed Crepsley to the bed. "Darren, we're relying on you. Please treat him well." He then closed the door.

"No, Darren, dare you not. Walk away from me."

"It won't hurt, Mr Crepsley. I'll do it fast! It's just a ginger anyway!"

"DARREN!"

**end**

**

* * *

**

CORNY... I got the idea from a doujin *shrugs* anyway, drop a review? xD**  
**


End file.
